


Justice Ninjas

by Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Prologue, also rated EXPLICIT for future chapters, but it's cute as a one shot I think, more tags added later, starts as kids, unsure when I'll get the next parts done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie gets walkie talkies and the gang uses them to communicate while they make plans to stop bullies in their tracks. Little did they know that several years later their spunky red headed friend would bring them all back together for the greater good. (start to this sort of Leverage/Spy verse..  or maybe just a more legal version of Leverage? anyway.. ) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice Ninjas

“QueenB to Batman, come in Batman, over.” Said a fairly loud whisper through the plastic square in Dean’s hand. He gave a small fond smile toward the dark headed boy beside him.

 

“This is Batman, I got Angel with me over.” Dean responded and waited as Charlie checked in on the rest of them.

 

“QueenB to Trix, come in Trix, over.” He heard the soft giggle of her blonde counterpart in the background.

 

“This is Trix, I got Seymore with me, over.” Everyone heard Gabriel snicker, probably would have even without the walkie talkies.

 

“QueenB to Trix, I’m sorry I didn’t catch that I need a 10-4 from Seymour himself, over.” Before she’d even finished her sentence everyone had began laughing.

 

“This is Seymour, over.” said a very disgruntled voice.

 

“Queen B to Seymour, I’ll need the full codename Seymour.. need to make sure those alien robots haven’t taken control of your body, over”

 

“Ugh I hate you guys… This is Seymour Butts, over!” Dean laughed obnoxiously as he heard his brother’s bitchface through the speaker. He could tell Sammy was scowling from thirty feet away without even looking at him. He looked to his partner in crime and saw a bright smile on his face, which was incredibly rare. It sent warm and fuzzy feelings into his stomach and he tried to ignore it until...until he couldn’t anymore he guessed.

 

“This is QueenB checking in with Blade and Operation Funky Noodles is a go. Be careful out there team!” Charlie said in a much quieter tone than everyone had shared just a moment earlier, they knew it was time to take things seriously now.

 

Dean scoped out the area, checking for all the signs of a breach or change in security, nothing was off.. So they pushed forward and with a few small movements and a quick flick of the wrist they were inside. Dean made a break for the back wall and began digging through each pack until he found the right one. Cas stood guard and was the first line of defense if someone were to catch them. Dean argued that point every single time they did a mission but in the end he always caved and gave into his blue eyed friend.

 

Less than five minutes later they were both smoothly walking out of the building and going separate ways to meet back up at the rendezvous point, along with everyone else. Dean smiled to himself, it really was the right thing to do. They tried to handle it the easy way that hadn't worked, sometimes you just gotta take a bad guy down. He pushed past the small opening in the bushes and was met with five familiar faces, how had everyone beaten him there? That was it, He was gonna have to get in better shape.

 

"Everybody made it out...good" said the beaming redhead. Dean rolled his eyes a bit at Charlie's flare for the dramatic.

 

They all gathered around the hedges and waited, just as they suspected Crowley and his sidekicks were blocking Kevin, a younger asian boy from getting inside. Dean wanted to break through and punch the freakin bully in the face but Castiel's grip was tight on his arm and Charlie had made some really good points about how suspension was probably a bad thing.

 

So despite the fact that he wanted to hit, kick, bitch slap Crowley, he held his position and waited for the smarmy ass to get inside the building. After the coast was clear, Sam and Charlie slipped behind the shade of the far bushes and made their way toward Kevin, who was on the verge of tears by the steps. Knowing how emotionally stunted, awkward, intimidating, and sarcastic (Read: Dean, Cas, Jo, and Gabriel) the rest of them were, his brother and his crazy red-headed friend were obviously the best choices to comfort him.  

 

Before they knew it the bell was ringing and it was time for everyone to go back inside. Dean ignored the way he felt a little less comfortable when Cas released his shoulder from his grasp. They fought their way through the small crowds to get back into their rooms quickly, rationalizing that time would move faster if they did. Sadly, it didn’t work that way. They had to wait a whole two hours before they could reap the rewards of their heroic efforts.

 

Every time Dean or Jo would look over at Crowley they couldn’t help but chuckle. Castiel was a much better student than either of them ever hoped to be, so he was mostly unaffected. Although when Jo asked Dean if he thought steam would come out of his big floppy ears like they did on the cartoons, he could have sworn he caught a glimpse of Cas’ lip turning upward into a smile.

 

Mrs. Missouri gave them all a glare but she didn’t say anything, not until Jo made Dean laugh at his normal volume. “I think that’s enough now, save your hysterical outbursts for recess and lunch times, you hear?”

 

Dean nearly choked, surely she didn’t know anything, otherwise they’d already have been dragged to the principal’s office. Either way, he decided it was a good idea to keep quiet. Thankfully, Jo took the hint as well. They finished up their math problems, and read to themselves until the lunch bell rang out loudly.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam and Gabriel were seated next to one another while Charlie and Kevin were on opposite sides of the room. It took a solid five minutes for Sam to ignore his friend enough to make him stop saying “Seymour” He rolled his eyes a few times, sighed, and finally that was the end of it. Just because Gabe won the “who could finish a jawbreaker first” bet didn’t mean Sam had to like his punishment.

 

Once he felt the squishy gummy worm being slid into his hand, he knew that Gabe was actually sorry. He didn’t share his candy with anyone, and Sam might have felt a little special when he’d offer him his favorites. Even though Gabriel teased him all the time, he knew that they were going to be best friends for always.

 

Sam felt something hit him in the shoulder and turned to look in it’s direction. Charlie was practically out of her seat waving back and forth at him. He smiled, for someone who tried to be super sneaky, she wasn’t very good at it. He mouthed the word “what” to her hoping she’d settle down a little at least.

 

Thankfully it worked, and she motioned toward Kevin and held up her palm that had a ninja star drawn on it. Sam shook his head yes and nudged Gabriel to let him answer, which of course was a snarky laugh and finally, a similar nod. It seemed that was all she needed, and she turned back around to wait for lunch. The bell came nearly an hour later and they rushed toward the smell of chicken nuggets and fries.

 

* * *

 

When they gathered at their familiar spot in the cafeteria, everyone including Castiel was buzzing with excitement. Dean could feel his knee bouncing under the table, and he smiled when he scooted closer and felt it steady with contact. They’d been best friends ever since Cas moved in next door when Sammy was just a baby. Seven years later they were still pretty inseparable.

 

Sam motioned for Kevin to sit with them. When he looked confused, Charlie just shook her head, leapt up from the table, and guided him back with her. They had a perfect vantage point because Crowley and his gang of morons always sat down at the table directly across from them. The shy kid seemed more than a little nervous so Dean tried his best to reassure him that everything was going to be okay. “Dude, calm down. Seriously, if Crowley tells anyone he’ll have to admit to stealing your lunch. And if he tries to start anything outside of school, we’ve got your back.”

 

Castiel nodded in agreement and Jo said the same as she gave a fond ruffle to the thick, once perfectly combed hair. “That’s right, nobody messes with you until they go through us first. So, loosen up bambi.”

 

Charlie smiled her biggest smile, looking at Jo with more admiration than ever before, which honestly was quite a bit. “Looks like we have a new member of Justice Ninjas.”

 

Everything settled down quickly as they all gave side-eyed glances toward Crowley’s table, waiting for him to open Kevin’s replaced lunch bag. Dean couldn’t help but snicker when he saw him licking his lips when he took in the filled tupperware bowl. There was plenty enough for two people, but as always he’d keep it for himself. It helped that Fergus Crowley was a very quick eater, hoping to get as much time in “extra recess” as he could manage. It was a coincidence that they gladly used to their advantage.

 

They watched him scarf down the noodles, not even taking a breath before realizing that there wasn’t a drink in the bag. He gasped, stealing Malachi’s water from the table and chugging it quickly. That only inspired a very hearty laugh from Dean who knew that it would only deepen the burn caused by the hot sauce they’d dumped into the container. It wasn’t long before Crowley was holding his throat and begging for someone to give him some more water.

 

Unsurprisingly Castiel finally stood up and took over his unopened milk, handing it over politely. What Dean didn’t expect was that Cas would lean in close to Crowley’s ear and whisper something only he could hear. Whatever it was, caused the color drain out of his face and made him apologize to Kevin. Dean was pretty shocked, but then again he would never doubt Cas’ loyalty to his friends, which now included a skinny asian kid with a weird taste for foreign comics. They all had their differences, but it only mattered that they came together to make sure that justice was served.

 

* * *

 

 

Seventeen years later. inside an underground basement the members of Justice Ninjas would reunite under a similar, yet different cause.

 

After Charlie hacked the FBI, CIA, NSA, and USDHS she was offered a job working for a special branch of the government that likes to keep it’s name a secret for a reason. She was assigned a team of her choosing, no questions asked, in order to stop criminals, bullies, terrorists, and overall douchebags. So who does she call, well it doesn’t take a genius to figure that out.

 

Dean and Sam were living in Palo Alto, not quite on the right side of legal. They ran a security company that was definitely on the up and up. However, some of their extracurricular activities weren’t quite as tidy. They’d been playing Robin Hood for a few years now and had managed to lift more than a handful of national treasures, from just as many nations. Dean was an elite marksman with nearly any kind of weapon, and was able to get past most security measures undetected.

 

Sam was almost as good as Charlie when it came to hacking and tracking everything under the sun. His computer skills were nearly unrivaled and with it being an electronic world, it meant his options were almost limitless. He’d actually managed to make himself and his brother legitimate keys and ID’s within every branch of the government. Thankfully when Agent Singer said no questions asked, he meant it.

 

Castiel was a scholar, of course he was, Charlie smiled when she found out. He was always brilliant, and they all knew he’d end up doing something amazing. He spoke eleven languages fluently, half of which he’d learned during their school years. He was charming and suave, much more sophisticated than she remembered, practically James Fucking Bond. She’d done surveillance on him during one of the most elite gala’s of the year and he moved through the room as if he was the only one who mattered, and it seemed the others responded to that in kind.

 

Gabriel didn’t quite go the “educational” route, but he was just as smart in some ways. He developed software for gidgets, gadgets, and gizmos a plenty. No seriously, that’s what he called his Tech Shop. He still had a massive sweet tooth, and from the looks of it Charlie legitimately thought she might  be able to bribe him on for a lifetime supply of jelly beans. Who was she kidding, Gabe would love every moment of being a super secret spy. ‘

 

Kevin was getting his doctorate at Princeton, but had invaluable skills that would come in handy. She wasn’t quite ready to reveal what they were to the team yet.. but they would find out soon enough.

 

Jo, of course wasn’t as easy to collect. She was still just as talented as she’d always been with a blade but since her dad passed away, she disappeared off the map almost completely. If Charlie wasn’t so damn good at her job, she might never have found her. Luckily she knew Jo really well, and had intimate knowledge of her past, and information like her mother’s name. Ellen bought a bar three years earlier, and once she’d found that it was pretty easy to track Jo down as well.

 

Charlie flipped on the lights to the bunker and gave herself a healthy pat on the back, it was going to be great to have everyone back again. It had been way, too long. They could still do this, working as a team was something that always came natural to them. She knew it would be like slipping into old habits,and couldn’t help but think that maybe even a few things she’d only dreamed of would work out for them. It wasn’t long before she heard the familiar rumble of the long missed Impala as the gravel twisted under it’s tires.

 

“Yeah, this is gonna be good…”

  
  



End file.
